User talk:7op
Hi, 7op! Welcome to the wiki. (Try not to mess anything up... :p) 00:09, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki 7op. ARCTrooperFlex 00:14, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I am Flex217 in-game. ARCTrooperFlex 00:15, April 13, 2011 (UTC) if you also look at my page I play the Hero Factory game alot. ARCTrooperFlex 00:18, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, I will try my best to mess things up. :P(I really should re-size my profile pic too... :P) 7op Oh, and can someone tell me how to slide my profile pic up so that there isn't a white spot? :P(I have Windows 7) 7op Make the pic square. 01:35, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Did it! Thanks! 7op Hello Hi 7op. Welcome to the wikia. ;-) Hiya, 7UP! :P I only know about you from the LMBs because you saved my life in BETA. Remember? The second to last day, I was the newbie by the Assembly vendor stuck in the ground with only his head sticking out? :D @Sim333, Thanks! :) @ShermanTheMythran, Ah! I remember that! Good times, good times.....(Beta, I mean. :P) @ARCTrooperFlex, I'll look you up next time i'm on! 7op Hi guys, I just got an E-mail saying that I won the Best Team Moment Screenshot contest! :D Patchm143, ItsBusiness, and I all win Fire lord, 10 faction tokens, Faction rocket nose cone, and a copy of LU! :D 7op I wonder if you are going to receive the prizes. I won a beta contest long time ago. And I got my prizes 2 months ago after I asked for it over 5 times. If they don't send them you, then please email the employee who emailed you. GOOD TIMES WHEN I GOT MY HEAD STUCK IN THE GROUND!? :P JK. Oh, and may I have that copy of LU? well, 7op, fun hacking my MLN and stuff? yea i got notified.. hmm, you must think im an idiot or something.. wow, your cool, hacking my MLN, that thing no one uses. that revenge suits you. The Minecraft Server I cant get on it! The server is failing to connect! Did you shut it down or something? That was me ^ TerrificGravityFalconfromLU 14:15, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Curse you, Drew. Drew spawned a Enderdragon and it caused a bunch of lag and the server shut down, can you make it start up again? TerrificGravityFalconfromLU 23:52, January 11, 2012 (UTC) OH GEEZ! 7OP, THIS IS _THEFALCON_ NOT LOGGED IN, THE MINECRAFT SERVER JUST GOT OUTDATED!!! WHAT DO WE DO NOW?! THE STUFFED ANIMAL MOD IS OUTDATED!! 7OP DONT USE THE STUFFED ANIMAL BLOG OR MINECRAFT WILL CRASH!!! I DIDNT KNOW IT WAS STILL ONLY FOR 1.0.0 NOT FOR 1.1 SO DONT USE IT!!!!! The new server. I have the ID, 71.225.42.9 but it wont let me on, it keeps saying "End of Stream", cant you just keep the old server on instead? Btw, if you get this, go on the LU Wiki Chat. TerrificGravityFalconfromLU 22:10, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey!!! I didn't know you where on wiki! :D I'm not really active here 'cuz I don't have LU, but I like to be annoying and advertise the LMB Wiki. :P I AM active there. :P Could someone post the old server IP? I replaced the IP for the server without thinking. :P ∆Le7els∆ The command still aren't working On your server, the teleportation commands still aren't working. I think someone jailed me, but I didn't do anything. :P ∆Le7els∆ Not whitelisted I'm not white-listed on the server. If you forgot my MC username, it's Cloud_Knight. You seriously shouldn't have added whitelisting. It just makes getting on the server impossible. 22:59, February 15, 2012 (UTC)Le7els I`ve been having troublr getting on the server too. Whenever I try to get on the server, it says I'm not whitelisted. Can you please whitelist JLoganF as soon as possible? Thanks. JLogan 00:17, February 24, 2012 (UTC)JLogan Hello I am not sure if you remember me, but it is your friend Tiger. Just dropping by to say hello. I didn't know you were on the wiki. If you need any help with your signature, just post it on my talk page. Tiger Do you still run your Minecraft Server? Hiya 7op! It's me bigtrainfan, also known as FutronBob in Minecraft. Anyways, I was wondering if you're still running your server or not. I haven't been able to connect since LU closed, so I have no idea what the new IP is if there is one, or if you just need to whitelist me or something, or if you're even still running it. Please let me know asap! (The house I build there is some of my best work, and I'd hate to lose it. :P) Bigtrainfan 02:28, February 17, 2012 (UTC) He changed the IP, but for some reason also added whitelisting. Now I can't contact him to get whitelisted. You can find the IP in tthe section of his talk page that says, "The new server." ∆Le7els∆ hi 7op this is onebigdragonslayer, i exchanged server info with you jsut before the end of lu and then your server ip changed,, just wondering if you mind about 10 former lu players to have the ip,, mine is 75.22.18.119 the players that come on are colossalflying atom, billybrick, shivanlegend, bellalegend, lavadragon, electricman, bunnybro, coolcurlyraven, and a few others. hope you can give me a response. talk later Onebigdragonslayer 04:23, February 25, 2012 (UTC) sorry i messed up the ip on mine is 75.22.18.91 Onebigdragonslayer 04:24, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello Ops, My Mc brother, Myriad, was having fun playng on your server and helpin goo build castles and cannons until I heard you used world edit to build a tnt castle and crash the server. I was wondering what the new ip is and f you could send it out to us it would be much appreciated. For now, we are all on my server as bell as dragon's. I hope to see you in the future! ---- Formerly, Billybrick---- Hello to anyone who is reading this! I have a Minecraft server up for former LU players. IP:71.225.42.9 If you are reading this, just leave a message here and i will whitelist you! 7op hey 7op i was wondering why you dropped me from your white list is it because i made a giant tardis? sorry man, well i hope you put me back on, my MC name is johnathanm9. Onebigdragonslayer 20:08, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, what is the password? I was flying when you installed a password, so now I can't be on for longer than 4 seconds or I'll get disconnected for flying. ∆Le7els∆ 7op its me Whats ur server code on minecraft Testing..... Whats Ur minecraft server Hello This is me extra shocking legend my name is ExtraShock and what is the server name i only know the adress 7op My name on minecraft is ExtraShock I have the IP what is the name of the server Hi, I was hoping to join your server. My mc name is TurboBoomShadow. TurboBoomShadow (talk) 16:33, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Hiya! Can you whitelist me? My MC name is Miclebrick Miclebrick (talk) 11:28, September 8, 2013 (UTC)